Black Roses Red
by Corrupted Lament
Summary: Glassy eyes staring up at him from her pale, dead face, Leo stumbled backwards in shock; the bat landing with a heavy thump on the carpet as it dropped from his limp hand. Director/Alison. For the TRVBRC challenge.


_Smash._

Allison's mother's old china vase was reduced to glittering shards of porcelain in one swing of an aluminum bat. Ashes and blood covering her bare feet, the red head scrambled backwards to avoid the bats descent towards her head.

_The day of her mother's viewing was cold; the pelting rain and blinding hail further breaking the already shattered window of the low-rate, ghetto neighborhood funeral parlor. They'd all made pretty speeches; speeches on how kind she was, how much she'd loved her family, funny memories they'd had of her, but none of the speeches helped. No. They further drove her into her own grief. _

_Finally, after the last speech had been given by some steroid-junky uncle she'd never met (let alone heard of), everyone filed out in their formal black suits and mourning dresses with the latest died lace veil. Alison had sat in the corner the entire time; a bottle of cheap whiskey held in her shaking hands and her old leather jacket held up to block the wind funneling into the funeral parlor._

"_Hey, Allie." Her head snapped up and she stared at the speaker through blood-shot emerald eyes. Her face was paler than he remembered; the last bit of color she'd had in the last few days she'd spent next to her sick mothers bedside leeched away from the days spent sitting on the couch staring at the static television screen. _

"_What do you want, Leo?" she murmured, her eyes dropping from his concerned face and into the neck of the whiskey bottle she held clasped in her trembling palms. He crouched down in front of her and held out his hand. Slowly, hesitantly, she took it and looked back at him._

"_I came to see you. How are you? I haven't heard from you since you called after… A long time." She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her; speaking softly, comfortingly, as she sobbed into his chest._

_Snap._

Amid her howls of pain and the fiery agony burning through her alcohol muddled brain, she distantly heard Leo's drunken snarl in her ear. "Shut your fucking whore mouth. If you weren't being the neighborhood cum dumpster, then why the fuck do you smell like sex?" His husky Southern drawl made her shake in fear; screaming again when her answer wasn't quick enough for him.

_The golden afternoon sun shone bright and cheerful in the Texas spring sky as the afternoon kindergarten class ran around the concrete and steel playground at Mah Balwood Elementary. In a corner of the playground that was hidden under a sweeping Oak tree, Leo Church stared longingly with wide blue eyes at the other children playing and yelling._

_His mouth was bloody, and the front of his aqua blue duck shirt was spattered with red from his bloody nose. When school had started at twelve o'clock, Leo had obediently filed into his classroom; his large grayish-blue backpack comically too big for him and his green camouflage shoes partially untied and almost hidden by to large blue jeans. When he'd opened the heavy metal door and shyly stepped into the beige colored room, the first thing he saw was the sheer amount of color decorating the walls. Artwork, posters of television characters, and pictures of students spoke that the teacher obviously loved her students. _

_When the teacher, a large, graying woman of fifty-two saw Leo, she smiled gently and pulled him to the front of the room. "Children," she'd said to the quiet kindergarteners. "This is Leonard Church, our newest student in our class. Allie? You have a question?" A little girl with red pigtails stared at Church from her table near the front of the class; her hand raised high in the air and held at the wrist by her other hand._

"_Yeah. The new kid dresses weird, Mrs. Edelstein." Mrs. Edelstein frowned and looked sternly at 'Allie'._

"_Allie, that's not nice. Apologize to Leonard." The little girl rolled her eyes and muttered an apology and Mrs. Edelstein smiled and looked at the clock. "Now, then. It's time for recess. Go on, children!"_

_And now Leo had a bloody nose and missing teeth. Wonderful._

_Snap. Crash._

Her arm and part of the decorative glass trophy case shattered with his next swing. "I-I'm sorry, Leo! T-they made me!" Her green eyes alight with fear and bright with falling tears, she reached out towards him in a desperate attempt to curb the anger brightening his blue eyes.

_Leo stared at the drunken woman trying to strip in front of him. "Are you sure, Allie? Are you sure you want to do this?" She grinned stupidly and nodded; smacking her head into his jaw in the process and trying to shove a box of condoms into his mouth.. _

"_O-of coursh, Leo-tard. I wanst you to shlove your d-" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she flopped backwards onto her bed, snoring as Leo hid the tranquilizer needle he had for situations like this. Putting her head on the pillow and pushing her feet onto the bed, he tucked her in, turned off the light._

"_Night, Allie."_

_Crack._

Her hand fell limp to the carpeted floor as her wrist was broken by the bat. "You lying slut." he drawled, limping towards her. "You cheat on me, steal my hard earned money, and then have the audacity to claim you weren't in control? Well fuck you." Wrapping his hands around the handle, he raised the bat high above his head and brought it whistling down towards her cowering form.

"_There comes a time in every soldiers life when they have to make the most difficult decision of their life. The answer to this question depends strictly upon the soldier in question. Will they choose to be heroes and save the lives of the countless millions of innocents? Or will they flee and save themselves? Do you understand me maggo-Freddy?"_

"_Yeah, Pa. But I don't wanna fight."_

"_What in Sam Hell are you talking about!"_

_Alison hesitated outside the door; unsure whether or not to enter. Shrugging, she opened the door and walked up to Sergeant Winters "Sir. I'm in your squadron. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"_

_Crack. Snap. Crash. Thump_

Glassy eyes staring up at him from her pale, dead face, Leo stumbled backwards in shock; the bat landing with a heavy thump on the carpet as it dropped from his limp hand. Sliding down the wet red wall, he stared at the slow pool of blood discoloring the cream carpet and the broken, battered body it came from.

"Allsion?"

"_Leeeeeeeeeeeeo!" Leonard Logan Church stood up from his spot in the college library; his book on medieval history fvalling from his hands and onto the blue carpeted floor. _

"_Allie? What are you do-Agggh!" The new Mrs. Church was sitting on her husband's chest; a wide, happy grin gracing her face._

"_Guess what, Leo?" she asked, bouncing happily up and down on top of him._

"_Ow. What, Allie? Did your aunt finally die and give you your inheritance?" Alison rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck, humming contentedly._

"_No, moron. You're gonna be a father!" And Leo laid there, his mouth wide open and his wife wrapped around his neck_


End file.
